Canine's Flower
by cyclone5000
Summary: Yakuza AU. Taito. Known for being as tenacious as a Wolf, Yamato has become head of the Ishida family. He doesn't need to worry about the controversy this has caused, for he has a loyal 'Dog' as his guard at all times.


It's been a while since I've posted anything. I've always been a fan of Yakuza AU's and I figured I'd go ahead and give my spin on one. I couldn't resist playing around with Taichi and Yamato, so their relationship may not be the norm.

This is meant to be a oneshot, but I have some ideas that continues this setting. If things go well and I actually finish that, I'll be sure to continue this. Man I just love badass AU's like this!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The empty building provided little resistance against the cold night, chills swept through like vacant breezes, the dark night outside was mirrored perfectly indoors as the darkness aided the cold. Snow was almost certain to fall on this winter night.<p>

However, the building wasn't deserted. A group of men sat around in a circle on one of the upper floors. For pride's sake they refused to let on how they felt in the cold climate. Their bravado kept them warm out of prudish willpower. Within the majority, the men just snared back and forth at each other. Although only one of them was sitting away perched next to a window. A thin telescope pressed against the window pane as he adjusted the looking device to find what he was searching for.

A man, older than the rest by at least ten or so years, scratched the stubble on his chin. He stood tall against the rest, conditioned by experience to handle these extreme climates. His eyes were steeled, turning a weak man into stone just by a glance, "Okay boys!" He yelled out, successfully gaining everyone's attention. He nodded off at the lookout to signal that he could continue what he was doing, "Here's the low down!" His voice was gruff, bitter with age, authoritative by nature, and ridden with no tolerance.

He looked out the window. Not paying attention to how the glass was getting frost along the edges and instead staring at the large hotel from across the street. He glared at it by nature. Patrons of the busy inn were rushing from the cold outside in its large doors as if it were some kind of safe haven. The styled architecture lit up from all the bright lights inside, nothing like the dark empty building they were currently in.

"Tonight," He pointed across the street as which caused the others to follow his hand like they were baby chicks, "The Ishida family is in there celebrating the second's son birthday. They're on the second floor, in the largest room available," He knelt down, resting his hands on his knees, "Tonight we are assassinating the head of the family. Ishida Yamato. The Wolf." He grimaced in pure disgust, "You all know him. The blond blue eyed ingrate."

"Oh yeah!" One of the grunts shouted, upon realization, he snarled in a similar manner to his boss, "That half American fucker!"

"No you dumbass!" Another grunt elbowed his comrade, "France you idiot. France! His is mother is French!"

"No! He's American!"

"No! He's French!"

"It doesn't fucking matter!" The boss yelled over his rowdy underlings, "That bastard with tainted blood is running our Japanese streets! And we're not letting this go on any longer!" He curled his hand into a first. The other men mimicked the motion with their own individual pizazz, nodding and lowly cheering in agreement. The boss cleared his throat before continuing, "Now then. We are going to head into the hotel and then order a room up on the second floor. We wait for an opportunity," He nodded off at the lookout as he would be their eyes, "And when Wolf is alone we kill him."

After the nods of the hit team he started speaking again, "Getting him alone is going to be tricky. Especially with his Dog around."

"Oh yeah!" The underling bounced out of turn again, "The Wolf's neutered little bitch that follows him around everywhere!"

"I heard that he once killed 20 guys flat," One of the other men mumbled.

"Ha! Yeah fucking right!" The other grunt laughed out loudly, "That bitch can't even walk two feet away from Wolf! Like he'll be anything to be scared of! Wolf and his Dog. Heh. More like an overbred duck and its whimpering duckling."

"All of you shut up now or I'm shooting you right here and now!" The boss hollered over the group before they unnecessarily started getting rowdy again. The men instantly retreated backward and pressed their mouths tightly, "Now. The Dog is Ishida's personal bodyguard. He's tough to handle and he never leaves Wolf's side. So we have to be extra, _extra_, alert. And take even the smallest opportunity to get Wolf alone."

"What happens if we can't get them apart?" One of them chimed up.

The boss heeded the words, "Then we'll have to resort to storming in the room and killing everyone and anyone that gets in the way," He responded quickly, "Innocent people could get caught up in the crossfire if we do that, so it's a last resort plan. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" All of the young men nodded with discipline.

"Good!" The boss cracked a smile seeing some form of regime in the young lads, "Now, in terms of our firepower—"

"Uh, boss?" The lookout called out. His eyes were still pressed against the lens of the scope, "What does he look like?"

"The Dog?" The boss recollected his thoughts, "He looks like a brute that's too dumb to work a comb."

"…" The lookout paused to reaffirm what he saw before tearing away from the scope and reporting it to everyone, "Yeah. Boss. He's not there. Wolf's alone right now."

"—What!" The head of the group shot up, storming over everyone else. When they realized what was said, they too rushed toward the windows. They pressed their faces against the glass as if they could manage to see the scene without the aid of the precise tool.

Knocking the lookout out of the way, the old boss growled as he looked through the scope. It took him a second to adjust to the limited view but then he could clearly see what was going on. Ishida Yamato, sitting so sickeningly proper with his accursed blond hair styled like a model. He couldn't see everyone in the room, but he could see the vacant pillow-seat next to where Yamato was sitting. Glancing back and forth the trim view of the scope he saw nothing. Ishida's Dog was nowhere to be seen! The biggest threat to their plan wasn't there!

"!—Ah!" The boss heard one of the men gasp, "Sir! Look out behind you!"

"—!"

He turned around sharply.

But all he could register was a metallic shine.

Then pain.

Then blood.

Shouting.

And then darkness.

* * *

><p>Spots of blood spattered the silver studded brass knuckles. It seeped into the off-white bandages that wrapped up every inch of the hands.<p>

The boss that was delegating the sting was now lifeless and deadweight. His eyes were barely open, while his mouth hung like a broken puppet.

With smooth strides the dead man was being dragged through the empty alley. There were some bruises on his face, and small trace of a wire cuts around his neck, but nothing that could be considered as unnecessary violence.

A small voice, growing louder by the stride, was counting down, "Three. Four. Five. Annnnddd~" When the end of the street was reached, the boss's body was dumped on the floor. Falling in line with the other men that were huddling up on the empty building just a few minutes ago, "Six!" The young adult finished his countdown.

He wore his formal suit casually. The overcoat reached his hip. The buttons of the dark blue dress shirt were mostly undone and there were no signs that he would ever wear a neck tie, "As expected from Senpai!" He spoke vivaciously, his maroon hair bouncing with every small gesture. The only way bangs didn't fall over his face was because he was using sunglasses to hold his hair out of his face, "That's all of them huh?"

"Yeah." A richer, quieter voice responded. Despite his hair being unruly and spiking out in wavy strands, his suit was more freshly pressed than his boisterous comrade. It was a traditional black and white three piece suit. Though the tie was pulled off for functionality's sake, "Okay Daisuke." He pulled out a black handkerchief that had a visual sheen, "Take all of them down a couple of blocks to where the department store is being built. Jyou should be there already, take the back entrance as usual," While speaking through the directions fluidly he took off his brass knuckles. Without bothering to wipe the blood off of them, he folded the knuckles into the handkerchief, "Let him examine or whatever he does to the bodies. Then dispose of them however the two of you see fit." He tucked the metal weapon in the inside of his blazer. Grabbing a pocket knife and cutting off the wrapped bandages around his hand. His hands were clean and without a trace of blood. He tossed the dirty bandages on the body below him, "Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Daisuke semi saluted in with two fingers. Although his approving nod sunk moments afterward and he started pouting, "But this is unfair Taichi-senpai! Everyone else is partying right now and I have to do shoveling work!"

"No complaints Daisuke." With a shake of his nod he put Daisuke's pout to rest, "If you manage to finish up early then you can come back to the Inn."

"Yeah except that I'll be lucky to finish before morning time…" Daisuke gave one last pout, "But alright! No more complaining." He took the glasses off of his head and tucked them into his shirt, "I'll get this done."

"Good." Taichi's small smile made the curt response more of a compliment and less of a rude retort, "I'm going to head back then."

"Yes yes," Daisuke spoke in a sing song voice. He grabbed one of the bodies by the collar and the belt, hoisting it up in the air and using his knee to keep the weight balanced as he opened up the back doors of the van, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Taichi waved off as he walked back.

The predicted snow was starting to fall, making the chilly street wet with ice. Like the practiced footwork of a wild dog, Taichi's footsteps were light. Barely making a small crunch against the ground as he walked across with a graceful pace.

The hotel's light spread everywhere on the street. The architecture seeped the bright light through the windows and balconies. Almost as if they were beckoning a cold passerby to come inside and take shelter from the cold. The Inn was the most popular in the district. Definitely the family's favorite. They were prospering far beyond their initial dreams.

Walking inside. The workers were running around with smiles and trays of food or other miscellaneous goods. Guests were at the bar, sitting around the lavish décor, or heading to their destinations. Taichi walked up one of the skinny staircases along the sides instead of the wide fleet of stairs in the middle of the lobby. Moving toward their reserved room and sliding the door open.

Noises were all around in the form of cheers, laughter and other joyous stupors. Most of them were family members and workers, eagerly letting loose as they downed alcohol, made ridiculous jokes, chattered about nothing, and even smooching up an innocent girl here and there.

Takeru was clapping and laughing as if he were five again. His hair pushed out of his face as his cheeks were a cherry red from all the drinking and laughing he was doing. Well it was his birthday, and it was his time to be the center of the universe. He deserved to get swept up in the fun like everyone else.

Yamato was at the head of the long table. The ice that stoned his eyes was melted tonight, as he held a gentle and soft smile toward Takeru. His blond hair was neatly framing the angle of his face despite everyone else looking so messy tonight. It was rare to see Yamato so content.

With Taichi's quiet entrance, the party activities didn't stop. There was a high chance none of the members even noticed he left.

Except for Yamato of course.

A sly turn of his head and his blue eyes directly met Taichi's matte brown eyes. The soft smile didn't falter, but the emotion glazed in the blue eyes twisted just slightly. It wasn't an innocent type of happiness anymore. But rather a fiery call back that reminded Taichi that Yamato's disposition could never cease. Taichi did think that this expression suited Yamato well.

Taichi closed the door behind him and walked over to his seat next to Yamato's. He sat down with his back straight keeping his fists curled and laying on top of his knees.

In front of Yamato were two sake cups. Both having the complex color of jade and they even mirrored its translucence. On the bottom of the cups, there was a small gold trim encircling all the way around.

"Everything go well?" Yamato held his index finger and thumb to a curve similar to that of a crescent moon. Grabbing the sake cup with grace as he held it up in front of Taichi.

"Yes." Taichi's voice was rough in comparison to Yamato's fluid tone. Almost like instinct, Taichi grabbed the sake bottle on the table. Without even a disruptive splash, Taichi poured the rice wine into the cup.

"Good." Yamato smiled. He let Taichi finish filling the cup and watched him put the hand sculpted ceramic bottle back on the table. He noticed Taichi going back to his rigid sitting position and shook his head lightly, "Oh no. I already have my cup here." Yamato grabbed the other cup that was already filled with his free hand.

Taichi cocked an eyebrow. He remembered filling that cup up too but he responded with silence. Sitting there and blinking as he was just dumbfounded with what Yamato was trying to do.

Yamato broke out in a tiny hint of a laugh, "This one is for you."

Taichi knew that Yamato was nicknamed the Wolf for a reason. Yamato's fight to rule all of the underground precincts was done in a true predator style. He was aloof and quiet most of the time. He showed little emotions and had a ravenous quality lurking behind his threats.

But Taichi couldn't help but feel how grossly false those facts were.

There were scarce moments. When Yamato's unforgettable blue eyes turned rich His eyes seemed larger, his smile not so thin. The slight changes made his expression different, way more different than people could realize. It created an innate gravity around him that made things too tempting to resist.

It reminded Taichi of the time when his senses were deburred to a rusty sense of dullness. When his body felt heavy like lead; and his tongue as mushy as wet sand. How the pain made him unbearably stiff and how despite the discomfort his broken condition caused him. He could still see Yamato's figure at by his bedside crystal clear.

He could still hear the words Yamato spoke as if he were saying them right now.

That look in Yamato's eyes was something Taichi could never forget.

It was a look that could instantly make him powerless.

Swallowing his inner thoughts, Taichi spoke out, "Thank you," He nodded downward first. Reaching out and grabbing the sake cup out of Yamato's hand.

The tip of his fingers briefly grazed against Yamato's hands. It was contact was unbearably for any normal pair. And thus, insanely too short for Yamato and Taichi to withstand.

Yamato took a small breath, running his thumb along the spots where Taichi touched him. He kept his graceful smile as Taichi kept his silence. The both of them exchanging a more personal conversation through their eye contact than their words could ever express.

With a small raise of his wrist, Yamato started a small toast between the two of them; Taichi mirrored the same action.

And together, they both drank from their wine cups at the same time.

_"I want you to stay by my side for a hundred years."_

_"…"_

_"Your response?"_

_"…Then. I'll stay by your side for a hundred and one years."_


End file.
